


The New Recruit

by Xenac



Series: The Misadventures of Team Crafted [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: Abuse, Badass, Cutting, Death, Depression, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Inspired by The Hunger Games, M/M, Minecraft, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Orphans, Swearing, Team Crafted - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenac/pseuds/Xenac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zyke Lander is a 15-year-old boy, with a dream of being in the famous Team Crafted, he was orphaned at 7 years and his only way out it seems, is to win the annual Hunger Games to decide if he has the talent to become a new recruit. What will happen if he does? What will the Team think of him? How will he cope? But most of all, what secrets does he hide from everyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Zyke Lander

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on AO3! Yay! This is basically one of my fics from fanfiction.net that I decided to upload but since that one isn't finished yet this will be on slower update. Maybe every other Saturday and maybe a chapter here and there if I'm generous. Hope you enjoy  
> P.S. I wrote this in February when I was absolute shit so don't worry it gets so much better.

My name, is Zyke Lander, I am 15 years of age and was orphaned at the age of 7, my life has fallen apart in these 8 years... I have no-one, no friends, no family. I am alone, living in isolation. The only thing keeping me sane, is my favourite group of youtubers, Team Crafted, and my music. Every day since I was orphaned I've worn the same white and grey striped hoodie with a blue hood, and a purple undershirt with a creeper face on it. I wear blue jeans and red tennis shoes. I wear a black beanie with an enderman face on it to hide my brown cat ears, with neon blue-green headphones over top. As for my hair, it's chestnut with my bangs covering my left eye, a neon cyan stripe going down my bangs. I wear a gold amulet with a purple tinted diamond in it. I have cyan eyes and black glasses, but I usually wear contacts.

It feels like a jail here, I need to get out for a while. I decide to check up with my supervisor, Mr. Willow. I grab my black beanie off of my oak wood dresser and slam open the door hitting someone and sending them to the ground, I scream at the top of my lungs and run out the door, "Mr. Will-OH!" and I found myself tripping over something - or rather someone. And they're really furry.

"Oh my Notch I am sooo..." My voice trails off as I realize who it is I accidentally tackled. I give off a huge grin and squeal with delight. "You-you're ASFJerome!"

"So I've been told." he chuckles.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I didn't mean t-" I say as fast as humanly possible.

"It's okay dood. I'm fine! Now would you mind getting off of me now?" I blush realizing I had never gotten up off of the bacca. "Thank you. So I see you're a fan?' He asks with a gaze directed towards me.

"The biggest! I know all of Team Crafted! You of course are Jerome "JeromeASF" Aceti. You," I point to a guy about nineteen, with brown hair covering up his right eye, a white V-neck, and black and neon-green headphones that he seems to be fiddling with. "are Ty "Deadlox" Lox. You," I say. I follow suit and move my gaze to a boy about seventeen wearing a blue spacesuit with an orange tinted mask and a pig following him closely behind. "are Jason "TrueMU" Star and Jeffrey. You," continuing on pointing to a guy about nineteen wearing black sunglasses and what seems to be a priest's outfit. "are Ian "Ssundee" Derpz. You," I say, pointing to a boy about sixteen in a black and red checkered hoodie, who seems to be staring at Jerome. I guess he notices me because he looks away... blushing. "You are Mitchell or Mitch "Bajan Canadian" Hughes." I point to the mudkip hybrid about twenty two years old in a grey suit getting up off the floor. "You are Quentin "HuskyMudkipz" Kipp, sorry for hitting you with my door by the way. Now the leader is you," I say, pointing to a guy about twenty two wearing a grey and black jumpsuit, black sunglasses and an amulet almost identical to my own. "are Adam "SkythekidRS" McKessie." I finished sending a warm smile to the Bacca hybrid about seventeen, wearing a similar suit to that of Quentin's. It was kind of cute. Wait what, no I'm straight! Am I? I've been in here too long.

"Why are you all here in my orphanage?" I ask nervously.

“We're here to find a new recruit for Team Crafted, we will be interviewing all orphans to see if they qualify." Sky says enthusiastically. Really? I can finally get out of this Nether hole?

“That's amazing so you think I have a chance?" My heart skips a beat saying that.

"Maybe! You just have to make a good impression on one of us." Jerome gives me a gentle smile, why is he just smiling and staring at me? Did I do something? It's really cute, and he has a nice smile...

"Who will be interviewing me?" I ask, cocking my head to the side and walking over to Adam to avoid Jerome. Most people call Adam Sky though.

"Well I don't know. What's your name?" he questions.

"Zyke, Zyke Lander, but I'd prefer if you'd call me Zye."

"Okay Zye. So let's see. Who has L on their interview list?" Sky calls out. Everyone pulls out little slips of paper from their pockets (or compartments) and shake their head as I look at them. My eyes rest on Jerome. 

"I have J, K, and L!" He grins. Great now I will be even more confused! I have to actually have a conversation with him? Ugh. What would he do? What would I say? At least one thing’s for sure... I do like him... At least I think so.


	2. Part 2: The Interviews Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome: *Bursts through fourth wall* Hey dood!  
> Damn it Jerome this is the last st-WHOAH! *gets pulled into my own story* Damn, well since I'm here I might as well spy on all of the interviews! (By the way my name is Zack so I’m using that instead of Xenac, it’s easier)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MANY POV SWITCHES!!!!!

Zack’s POV:  
“Each Team Crafted member had chosen a specific place to hold interviews, each place a symbol of what describes their personalities, or it’s just something they like. Sky chose his office in the Team Crafted Headquarters, Jerome chose the park.  Quentin decided the center fountain in the middle of the park and Mitch rented out a Hunger Games server. Jason chose the S.C.A.A. (Spawn City Astronomers Association) building, and Ian chose the Museum of Derpz. Lastly, Ty just chose Mr. Willow’s office, as he doesn’t care about getting a new recruit, he was against the idea,” I think aloud, stepping into a dark alley, going full stalker mode. “Now… Let’s check up on Sky, shall we?"

I laugh and snap my fingers causing a bolt of lightning to strike the top of the HQ. I teleport to the roof. Luckily my teleportation skills do not cause unwanted fires. I slip on a window washer uniform and use a lift to descend to Sky’s office.

* * *

Sky’s POV:  
Why is this first kid so late? His interview started half an hour ago, and I have more after him!

“Let’s get this over with,” I hear a deep voice say. I look up to see a seventeen-year-old year old boy with blonde hair and amber eyes. He's wearing a white muscle shirt and black jeans with dark green track shoes, it's a strange choice of clothing for an interview.

“I’m guessing you’re Comet Blaize?" I ask as he casually sits on the chair opposite to me.

“Yep. Must be a total pleasure for you to meet me! Let me just tell you this; I am the best candidate in this place. Just look at me! BOOM!” He smirks, flexing his muscles. " _This kid is so full of himself, but he did graduate early from Spawn City’s School of PvP and Survival early, not to mention at the top of his class with a 98,"_ I think.

“We'll see how things turn out. Is that all Comet?”

I guess he could hear the annoyance in my voice because he just mumbles a, “Yes,” and storms off. Several other orphans come after him.

* * *

Zack’s POV:  
“That Comet Blaize character is too self-centred, he sure is an interesting fellow though. Anyway, let’s check up on Quentin,” I grin and teleport down to the largest tree in the park, where a groundskeeper uniform awaits me.  
“Let’s go,” I say, shimmying down the tree and making my way down to the middle of the park.

* * *

Quentin’s POV:  
 _"So where is this Mia? It’s almost time for her interview."_

“Hi, sorry that I'm a bit early. I’m Mia Fierce,” a girl looking to be around seventeen-years-old says with a smile. She wears black sunglasses, has straightened black hair and side bangs. She has pointed teeth and a navy blue shirt with white edging and a denim jacket plus matching denim shorts. A pair of black cat ears poke out of her hair with a black cat tail swaying slightly from a hole in her jeans.

“Um,” she starts, snapping me out of my gaze, “Can we start the interview away from the fountain? I feel uncomfortable around water.” I stand, shocked, as water is my favourite thing in the world!

“Okay, so why do you think you're a good candidate for Team Crafted?” I ask her, smirking slightly. Mia and I walk over to a bench near the fountain and I sit down, instead of her sitting she remains standing and begins to speak.

“Well first of all, Quentin, there’s this,” Mia unsheathes her claws and swipes furiously at the air, showing off her excellent movement in combat. “Then there’s this,” " _What is she doing? Climbing a tree? That isn't so hard to do."_   She claws her way up the large oak and once on top she runs and jumps off, only to land on the next tree that was eight blocks away. “And finally.” Mia leans back and jumps, doing a quadruple backflip off of the top of the tree and landing.

“Is that all?” I ask Mia after about a minute or two, my jaw practically hitting the ground before.

“Yes, thank you for your time Mr. Kipp,” she replies, walking away casually. I walk back over to the fountain after the cat hybrid left, the next orphan already waiting.

 I sit next to her at the cobblestone fountain. A girl about seventeen was my orphan . Her brown shoulder length hair disturbed by blue highlights.

“Hello. Lovely day,” she says, swinging her feet a bit.

“Yeah it is. Are you Nikki Epsom?” I ask.

“Yeah, I am. You're Quentin, I know. So any questions?”

“Yeah. What is your view on Team Crafted?”

“Well, you guys are celebrities, but I imagine you all have a secret normal life too, behind all the glamor of YouTube videos.” She did a little jazz hands thing when she said ‘YouTube videos’. I chuckle and take a look at the outline paper again.

“What do you like doing in your extra time?” I ask.

“Sniping street walkers with nerf guns from roofs,” she says. I raise a brow and she giggles. “What? It’s funny when people get pissed about it,” she defends, smirking.

“What do you think about crime in the city?” She frowns a bit.

“Sometimes crime is necessary for the greater good, or heroes do the wrong thing when they try to stop it. Maybe it’s not all bad.” Now it's my turn to frown.

" _What kind of crime could be good?"_

“Do you have skills? Like parkour or fighting?” I ask, Nikki nods and stood up. She snaps her fingers and a blue glow took over her feet and she floats in the air.

“I'm a sorceress,” she said. My eyes widen as I start remembering my childhood...

**I woke up only to hear the sound of my fellow Kippers dying. I ran outside my flooded swamp home only to see a group of five humans, floating? I listen closer and hear that they are chanting.**

**“Dø, til beste for alle. Dø, til beste for alle. Dø, til beste for alle. Dø, til beste for alle.” They seemed to be repeating it over and over while engulfing my loved ones, my friends, my family in flames…**

**" _No, this can't be happening… This is a nightmare! No!"_**

**“Mom! Dad! No please!” I begged and pleaded.**

**“Slå det barnet!” was all I heard before I felt a hard force against my cheek. A rush of darkness came over me. I believe I woke up about two days later. Those must have been sorcerers, no other beings could have incinerated my family like that… They must pay for what they have done! Every last one!**  
  
“Th-thank you for your time, but I have to go,” I say hurriedly, standing up and running out of the park.

" _Sorceresses can't possibly be good news. They bring nothing but death, and she is no different."_

* * *

Zack’s POV:  
"Damn. Sometimes seeing flashbacks can be helpful but that one was just unpleasant to see... It was brutal, all of Quentin’s loved ones burning.  Quentin shouldn't have run off though, Nikki seems hurt by Quentin’s actions. Anyway, let’s check on Ty and see how he’s holding out.”

“Wait for me!” I spin around to see Crow, my fellow author known as kfcrow3, running at me, before I know it she tackles me.

“Crow?!? What the fork?”

“That’s my line and calm yo tits Zack,” she grins and stumbles off of me. I get up with her.

“How did you get here?”

“I like breaking fourth walls!”

“You're lying I can tell. It was Jerome wasn't it.”

“Yeah… I was updating Surviving Together (PLUG-IN PLUG-IN HINT HINT) when he popped out and dragged me here.”

“Well now you can stay, but put this on,” I throw a janitorial uniform at her face.

“Do I have to?” She asks, holding it out in front of her, her nose crinkled in displeasure.

“Crow, do you want to be seen?”

“No…”

“THEN WEAR IT!”

“Fine, you ruin everything.”

“I try! Now we can go!”

* * *

Ty’s POV:  
I sit in the chair of Mr. Willow’s desk waiting for the girl to come in. I sigh and look up at the ceiling, tapping my hands on the table.

 _"W_ _hy do we even need a new Team Crafted member? We’re already famous, not to mention heroes of Spawn City. I bet we could-"_

“Are we going to start soon?” My head snaps down and I see a girl sitting across the table from me. She has long brown hair, a white and light blue hoodie, and brown cat ears poking out of her hair. Across her head there's a pair of blue headphones, tilted so one side it was in front of the cat ear, and on the left ear it was behind.

 _"When did she get here?"_  

“I got here when you were staring at the ceiling, probably wondering why you're here. Are we going to start?”

“Sure. What’s your name?” I asks, playing off that I'm little freaked out that she knew what I was thinking.

“Kat Glimmer,” she answers, flicking an ear.

“How old are you, Kat?”

“Thirteen,” she says, taking her headphones off and laying them around her neck like a necklace.

“Do you know who I am?” She bites the inside of her cheek and rolled her eyes.

“Of course I do. You're Ty ‘Deadlox’ Lox of the famous Team Crafted. I may be an orphan, but I'm not stupid.”

“I don't appreciate your attitude,” I growl.

“I don't appreciate that you don’t respect me because of my age, gender, and position,” she replies coolly.

“It’s a shame that your parents had to die from bad decisions. Sometimes people make decisions that are good at the time, and bad for the long run. Were they drunk driving and fall off a bridge into the water?” I ask\, looking at her profile, which says ‘parents never found’. Her eyes brim with tears. “What?” I snap. She sniffles and looks at me with angry sky blue eyes.

“I’m sorry. I didn't know that being an archeologist was a bad decision, or that drunk driving in any way amounted to a cave collapse. You know, you think you've seen it all. Fighting squids, bad guys, and villains. But do you know what it’s like to be waiting at the front room of your house for your mommy and daddy to come home after an expedition, and when the door opens; your heart sparks with hope? But then, it’s your parents’ boss, and they tell you that your parents died in a cave collapse before slamming the door on you. And then your heart sinks, and three months later, you have to attend a funeral without even any bodies, but photographs in the coffins. So please don't accuse my parents of drunk driving a horse off a bridge when you don’t know the story!” My mouth hangs open in shock.

" _She's so young… how could Notch make her go through that?"_

...

“How long have you been here?” I ask finally.

“Eight years.”

“Look kid, I'm sorry. Your attitude got to my head, I wasn't thinking straight. Will you forgive me?” I hold out a hand, and she stares at it for a moment. She extends her hand and gently shakes mine, but with a firmness that shows she's confident.

“Sure. You didn’t know the whole story. Just… don’t try to make the other Team Crafted members choose me, alright? There are plenty of other kids in here that are more desperate and deserving to get out of here than me.” I was in slight shock that she didn’t want to be chosen, but I nodded my head. “Have a good life, Ty. I wish I could say see you later, but I hope not. All I have to say is bye,” Kat said before walking out the door. What just happened?

More orphans come, more orphans pass.

_"Kat's interview was done so early, it didn't even take up the full time slot given. Why did she not want to join us? Why was I so rude and insensitive… I'm not usually like that. What could have set me o-"_

"Hello? Ty Lox?" A calm voice calls while walking through the open door. "I am Sophia Green," a girl walks through the door revealing her features. She looks about fifteen and has pulled back, wavy brown hair. She has monochromatic sunglasses on and barely any colour on her. She wears black jeans, brown leather boots, and a grey tee.

"Nice to meet you Sophia, so sit down, tell me about yourself."

"Okay, so I am currently studying at the Spawn City School of PvP and Survival, I currently have a 96.2 average. And my professors all say that I have a lot of potential and I have been working hard almost every other day training my skills. You should know though, that I have a dog companion named Jake, he kind of follows me around everywhere, so it was a hassle getting him to stay outside."

"Well, we at Team Crafted have never failed to see potential, and it is true, you do have great potential. I will get back to you at a later date to decide if you've been accepted or not."

"Okay," she replies calmly getting up and walking out of the room.

I already know that I have the most orphans to interview, but all I can think about is Kat. More specifically the words before she left; ‘There are plenty of other kids in here that are more desperate and deserving to get out of here than me.’ I loosened up after that and tried to be more compassionate for the others.

A girl around fifteen years of age walks in, pulling me away from my thoughts. She wears a ragged yellow dress with black splotches on it making it look like she's in a Jaguar’s pelt. She has extremely long hair, past her posterior. Her bangs were a dark brown, and the hair down her back a lighter brown. Her nails look more like claws, same with on her feet as she isn't wearing shoes.

“Are you Moona Hena?” I motion for her to sit down in the chair opposite to me.

“Yes,” she nods and sits down in the chair, smiling.

“So what are your skills in PvP?”

"Well, I am swift and agile, I can take on up to eight enemies at once when I'm using my claws. I am pretty good with hand to hand combat and excellent with a sword." Moona sounds more confident as she speaks, gaining volume to her sound.

"Wow, and if you don't mind me asking, how did you become an orphan?" She shrinks down a little bit, as if just by hearing the word orphan, it triggered something.

"Well, I ran," Moona says, quiet as ever.

"What do you mean you ran?"

"I've been here only for a year and I bet my parents right now are still celebrating. My parents were scientists, they did experiments on me and turned me into a hybrid. They would always yell at me, beat me, and one day I overheard them saying they were planning to abandon me the following day. I couldn't take their abuse anymore so I ran away. And since then I never looked back and tried to look on the brighter side of life. I just hate the feeling of rejection and abandonment, which is also why…"

Once more, these kids touch my heart. These stories are just too sad. I can't believe that there are people out there like Moona's parents, or kids who had to deal with their extraordinary parents' deaths, like Kat. Luckily, Moona's my last orphan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Part 2 Chapter 1 (Revised) and Crow/Kat joined me because it sounded cool when I wrote this chapter like eight months ago.  
> Crow: Yeah boi!  
> You got that right!  
> Jerome: Thanks to me!  
> Crow and I: SHUT UP JEROME! JINX, DOUBLE JINX, TRIPLE JINX-  
> Zyke: Shut the Nether up you two, I hate you both and Jerome stop stalking me you creep! *teleports away*  
> ZYKE YOU IDIOT! Anyway, kudos please and I'll be back in two weeks with the next chapter.


	3. Part 2: The Interviews Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack and Crow sneak around a little into Zyke and Jerome's personal lives and get caught in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHT UP MAH ZENS?! So just to clarify, this is a direct continuation off of the last chapter, after Crow and I creep on Ty. Just a disclaimer, I only own Zyke Lander, Mr. Willow, and Zackary Xenac. I do not own any other OCs (unless specified), Spawn City, Minecraftia, or Team Crafted.

Zack's POV:  
"Crow how could you do that to Kat?! Why did we make her go through that?!" I ask, frowning.

"Really Zack?"

"We should check on Jerome and Zyke, let's hide in the trees this time as they're in the park," I scream, running away.

"ZACK WAIT UP!"

* * *

Jerome's POV:  
I only have one orphan to interview, it's Zyke, the kid who tackled me the other day. Why do I have mixed feelings for him? I'm straight right? I'm dating a girl bacca! Well, not that I want to... Why do I feel like I like him? I sit there, my back against a tree, waiting for himt to-

"Hello Mr. Aceti, how are you today?" Zyke asks formally, suddenly standing front of me.

"You don't have to be so… What are you wearing?" I look up to see Zyke in a full black suit with a cream undershirt and a grey tie.

"This is indeed an interview, is it not?" Again with the formalness.

"Dood, go change, and lose the formal talk."

"I beg your pardon? Have I offended you Mr. Aceti?"

"Dood seriously, stop being so formal. And don't call me Mr. Aceti, I'm just Jerome to you."

"Okay."

Zyke snaps his fingers with a smile, a blinding white light forming around him and engulfing him. _What's happening?!_ As it fades, he stands there in the exact same outfit as when we first met.

"What?!"

"Cool off Jerome, I can do magic, no big whoop." Zyke casually walked over and plops down next to me in the grass.

"Well then, so um, why don't we just hang around? You're the only one I have to interview. Sound good biggums?"

"Biggums? I thought you only called Mitch that, isn't he your boyfriend?" He cocks his head.

"No! No no no! First, I call some of my friends 'biggums,' and I am not dating Mitch! I'm dating Becky! My bacca girlfriend!"

Zyke shrinks down and leans away from me, I guess I accidently yelled at him. I take a deep breath and sigh.

"I'm sorry for yelling Zyke, I didn't mean to yell." He seems to calm after my apology as he moves closer again, but looking down at his twiddling thumbs.

"Why did you call me biggums again?" He asks quietly, not looking up. It's cute the way he did that… Wait...

"Um, because we're friends?" He looks up, tears in the corners of his eyes, and he just stares.

"Friends?" He mouthed.

"We're… Friends? I've never had a friend before…" I suddenly feel him cling onto me and bury his head in my chest. I hug him back, it feels right. So I guess this decides it, I have feelings for this boy.

"AWWWW!" Those two voices bring us back to reality. A few murmers following after and someone yelling "Abort the mission!"

"Where did those voices come from?" Zyke asks still clinging to me.

"I think the trees..." I feel my body go numb and my vision blurry, when it returns Zyke and I are on top of the trees.

"What?!" I yell in disbelief, my entire world being torn apart at the seems.

"Don't question me! Let's go!" He orders, springing up to his feet and running after a teenage boy and girl.

We chase the two across the tree tops, lucky that the leaf blocks don't fall under us. The boy looks to be wearing the same sweater as Zyke's, but he's wearing black boots instead of tennis shoes. The girl's wearing an unzipped white hoodie with jeans and grey sneakers.

"I'll get the boy!" Zyke yells kicking up to about 50 miles per hour in a fraction of a second.

"Don't question me!" He yells, leaving me to get the girl. He tackles the boy as I speed up to chase the girl.

* * *

Zyke's POV:  
"Who are you? Why are you here?" I growl at the boy. I turn him over and see his features. He looks about fourteen, has brown hair and bangs swept to the left above his red glasses and bluish-greenish eyes. He's wearing a blue plaid shirt and an exact copy of my sweater, blue jeans and a pair of black, worn-out boots. The boy just laughs, shoving me off and disappearing into spawn dust at the sound of a snap.

"Come, Zyke Anthony Lander, sit down." I jump to see him sitting behind me on the edge of the leaves. He stares at the setting sun, swinging his feet.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I ask, slowly sitting next to him.

"Well, I am the creator. You, all of you in Spawn City are my creations. Figments of my imagination. I am Zack, but most of all," he pauses, looking at me, "I am you."

My eyes widen and I get up, backing away from him slowly.

_Nope, he's insane. He's lying to me, a creep who probably wants to beat the shit out of me._

"Zyke, you are me, I am you, and we are the same person, more or less. You are a manifestation of my secrets and fears, but you have potential. You are much more than I can ever be! You are braver than you think, and it's obvious you have feelings for Jerome, to everyone but himself and you! You are more intelligent than me. I created you, but you can't be lost, or forgotten, you're too great.. Not to mention you are as dashingly handsome as me! Anyway, you may be in my story, but that doesn't mean you can't think for yourself. You've changed this story before, you can do it again," he smiles.

"I'm gonna regret this," I sigh, sitting back down next to the mysterious boy.

"You got Jerome to fall in love with you, that's the first change of the many you can make. He wasn't supposed to like you until later on. You are a powerful creature Zyke. Make the right choice." He gets up and stands, his back against the sun, leaving an eerie shadow casted on his face.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I stand back up to his level, well, almost his level since he's about an inch or two shorter than me. The other boy smiles, stepping closer to me.

"Like I said, I am you. I know everything about you, all your secrets, all of your powers, your story. I know what you've been through. Vi snakker norsk Zyke, nous parlons la même langue. We both speak English, French, and Norwegian. You are a cat hybrid, you may hide your ears and tail but I know why you are like that too. You hide your eye with your bangs for a reason, it's not just a style. You hide your eye because you like to stay hidden, you hate eye contact, and you think people can see into your soul if they look hard enough into your eyes. I am the same way. Your parents died from…"

* * *

Jerome's POV:  
I finally corner the girl on the edge of a tree after chasing her for fifteen minutes. She has brown hair going down to her shoulder blades and had hazel eyes. She's wearing a turquoise shirt with an unzipped white hoodie over top and a pair of blue jeans. She has grey sneakers with blue laces on her feet.

"Now you can't escape! Who are you and why were you spying on us?!" I yell, afraid she heard, or saw too much.

"My my, you've been a bad bacca haven't you Jerome Aceti? You can just call me Crow," She walks up to me not caring that my claws are drawn and fangs beared.

"You don't want to mess with me or I'll shoot," she smirks, pulling out dual wield pistols of a style that I've never seen before. I retract my claws and put my hands up in front of me, getting onto my knees and making myself small.

So this is how it ends. Shot by a girl I just met.

"Relax Jerome you derp, I forgot no one in Spawn City has these. These are nerf pistols, they're harmless see?" She says shooting herself in the side of the head, a foam bullet coming out. "Ow, guess I didn't think that through. It feels like someone flicked you at close range. Anyway, back to answering your question." She grabs my hand and helps me up.

"Well… My friend Zack and I were spying on you because, we wanted to see how the interviews for the orphans were going. Zack checked up on Sky and Quentin, but don't you remember pulling me into here?"

"I've never seen you before in my life," I say unsurely.

"Hmm, I guess there's a glitch in the fourth wall… Well, so after you pulled me in, I went with Zack to see Ty's interviews. And now we're here. You have a chance to meet the love of your life here Jerome." I slowly back away.

"Not me you idiot! Get back here! I mean Zyke! I saw the way you two looked at each other and how you embraced him when he clung onto you. Zyke loves you Jerome, and you love him. Don't screw this up," she says darkly before jumping off the edge of the tree.

_Is it true? Does Zyke love me? I love him, that much is for sure. I guess I won't know until I see him._

I smile and turn, running back to see Zyke.

* * *

Zyke's POV:  
"So you see Zyke? We are the same! Now Jerome is coming for you, I have to go, but I have a feeling we'll be talking again soon." Zack, my new friend, teleports away with that same spawn dust appearing where he was sitting.

"Zyke!" Jerome runs at me on all fours, and before I know it he tackles me. "Zyke, I need to tell you something. I love you," he says, sitting on my stomach, his tail wagging madly.

"I love you too Jerome" I grin, his lips making contact with mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd you like my little cliff-hanger on Zyke's past? Did I annoy you? 
> 
> Zyke: Well at least Jerome and I kissed.
> 
> Jerome: *blushes* Dat's right biggums!
> 
> Hey guys, that's grand and all, but Jerome. What about Becky?
> 
> Zyrome: SHIT!
> 
> Well okay then, SEE YAH MAH ZENS!

**Author's Note:**

> Everyones letters:  
> Sky: A, B, C  
> Quentin: D, E, F  
> Ty: G, H, I  
> Jerome: J, K, L  
> Mitch: M, N, O, P  
> Ian: Q, R, S, T  
> Jason: U, V, W, X, Y, Z


End file.
